Winning Ryo Back
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: (rating raised)Ryo broke up with Dee and Dee will do anything to get him back, even if that means joining forces with his enemy (Dee's POV)
1. Chapter 1: The breakup

Title: Winning Ryo Back  
  
Subject: PG-13 (until further notice)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FAKE :  
  
Note: This is all done in Dee's point of view  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The breakup  
  
Damn, it sure is raining hard. Why did Ryo have to take me out to the park to talk to me? "Ryo, I'm cold dude. Let's go to the apartment and talk." I say.  
  
"No. Bikky and Carol are there and I don't want them to hear me." He says. What's with the frown on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Dee..." He starts and sighs. "I'm leaving you. I can't take how you treat me. You possess me like I'm some kind of object. I'm sorry. It's over." He says.  
  
My jaw drops. No, this can't be happening. "I-I can change! Ryo! Help me change! Form me to how you want me!" I cry. The rain is pounding down on me and it's getting harder to see Ryo.  
  
"I tried. You wouldn't listen. Now it's over. Funny how things turn out, hua Dee?" Ryo tells me. Great now he's speaking crazy!  
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Just help me!" I scream. I'm in hysterics. I can't breathe right. FUCK! This sucks.  
  
Ryo walks over to me and kisses my cheek. "Goodbye, Dee." He says and I grab his wrist. "Dee, please let go of me."  
  
"I wont ever let go." I say. I grab is waist and pull him close to me and kiss him hard. Please don't fight me, Ryo. Take back everything you said! Please don't do this to us! Ryo pushes me off.  
  
"You've fucking lost it, Dee. I tried to do this without a damn scene but you always cause scenes." Ryo growls.  
  
I look at him, dumbfounded and in anger. "Your pissed at me cause I don't give up without a fight? I'm sorry, but if you think I'm just going to say, 'ok whatever' to something I worked so fucking hard to get, you've fucking lost it." I yell.  
  
"Fuck you, Dee." Ryo says and leaves me standing there in the rain. I let him leave. I fell to my knees and start to cry. How the fuck did this turn to shit? I think back to everything: The first case we ever did, the day we met Bikky and Carol, to our first kiss and our first time together. Then I think back to 2 months ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I look on Ryo's desk and I see a note. I pick it up and read it. Holy shit! Ryo's being transferred...on his own will? What the hell? Ryo walks in and smiles at me.  
  
"Ryo, what's this?" I ask and show him the note.  
  
Ryo takes the note and reads it. "You're snooping on my desk!" He yells.  
  
"Well your keeping secrets!" I yell back.  
  
"This is none of your business." Ryo says, putting his finger in my face. Why the hell is he getting all defensive over this.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.  
  
"Don't look at my stuff again, Dee." He says and stomps away.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I still don't know why he's leaving, but now I know it has something with me. I pick myself up off the ground. Ugh, I need a drink.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! I've given up on my sequel to "Aren't flashbacks a bitch." Sorry for those who got excited. I have no ideas for it. I just have been busy with all kinds of stuff that I keep forgetting to delete it. Well now I have hope in this story. I've already written 4 chapters. It's gonna be one weird story and it's to be expected to be realy, realy long. It might not live up to its title very long. But you know how it is. I've found a new joy in writing in first person. It's just a lot more fun to write. Well enjoy a new adventure with Mr. Dee Laynter. Well, I'm gonna go. Later! 


	2. Chapter 2: Joining Forces

Disclaimer- Don't own Fake  
  
Note- This is all done in Dee's POV.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Joining Forces  
  
I walk into the precinct the next day. God, I've got the worst hanger I've had in a long time. I just want to sit in my office and get my job done with no one bugging me. I walk into Ryo and mine's office and balloons and flowers where everywhere. What the hell? I look up at the banner. 'Goodbye Ryo!' is what it read. It must be his last day. How come he didn't tell me? I look at the banner. I just felt like ripping it down and setting it on fire. I kept my anger inside and slid into my chair.  
  
Ryo walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "Morning, Dee." He says, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
I turn to him. "Last day, huah?" I ask, glaring at my ex.  
  
"Yeah." He says, look down at his feet. I stood up and grabbed him for a mind-blowing kiss. He didn't fight much.  
  
I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't do this. And tell me why you decided to transfer." I say.  
  
He yanked away from my embrace. "You wanna know?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yes! I've been wanting to know for a month now!" I yell.  
  
"I'm leaving because of you! Are you that fucking retarded!?" Ryo explodes and covers his mouth with his hand.  
  
My heart dropped. ME?! "Why me?!" I ask, angrily. Ryo wouldn't look or speak to me. "Answer me, Ryo!"  
  
"I had our breakup planned for a month now. I wasn't happy, Dee. You have to understand that! I guess I had too much of a good thing. I don't know! I couldn't stand even being around you! I know this is what everyone says and no one means it but this time I do: It's not you, it realy is me. You're perfect. Too perfect. I needed out. I'm sorry, Dee." Ryo explains.  
  
I felt faint so I blindly grab my chair and sit down. I rub the tears away. It's all my fault. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry I ruined your life." I say. I grab my things. "Tell Rose I'm taking a sick day and as for you: have a nice life." I say and leave.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
The bar's packed tonight! I down my 3rd beer and I still don't have a buzz. I sigh and look down at the empty cup. Empty; how my heart feels.  
  
"Is that you, Laynter?" I hear. I frown. There's only one person who calls me by my last name.  
  
I turn around. "What the fuck do you want, Rose?" I growl at the blonde- haired person.  
  
He sits next to me and orders a beer. "To chat." He says, simply.  
  
"What are we going to 'chat' about." I snap at him.  
  
"I'll let you pick. Why did Ryo leave the precinct?...Why do things seem weird between you two?...Why was Ryo crying when you left today? Take your pick." Rose says.  
  
I glare at him. "I don't need this." I say and start to get up. Nosey ass MoFo. Rose grabs my wrist. I yank away in disgust. "What the hell is with you?!" I say, freaking out.  
  
"Ok, I know we both hate each other, but today; when I saw Ryo crying at his desk, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I know it's probily all your fault, so 'fess up. All I want is for this to be fine for him, even if that means helping your sorry ass." Rose says.  
  
Rose. Help me? Sounds like a scam. I think back to last night. God, I want him back. "You better not be messing with me, Berky." I say, returning to my seat.  
  
"Ok, what the hell happened?" Rose asks.  
  
"Ryo broke up with me. He said I was suffocating him." I inform him.  
  
"When did this happen?" he asks.  
  
"Last night." I respond.  
  
"Last night?! So why was Ryo crying today after you left? What happened in your office?" Rose asks.  
  
"He told me I was the reason why he left the precinct and I told him to have a nice life." I explain.  
  
"I'll talk to him." He says and takes a swig of his beer.  
  
"How are you gonna talk to him?! You can't just pull him over in the coffee room. He's gone! He's gone and it's all my fault!" I say.  
  
"Damn. Will you have some faith in me? He didn't even go far away. He's just an hour out of the city." Rose says.  
  
"Just and hour?! Dude! Gas is what? $1. 80? How the hell am I gonna afford this?" I say and groan.  
  
"You're forgetting I'm helping your sorry ass." Rose growls.  
  
I look over at Rose. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask.  
  
"I said I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Ryo. If you're acting like this, god only knows how Ryo feels." Rose states.  
  
I think about it. Ryo hides his emotions pretty well. It still amazes me that he can hold all his feelings in. It can't be healthy. "But we don't know his number or anything." I say.  
  
"Goddamnit, Laynter! Do you want him back?" Rose asks, angrily.  
  
"Yeah." I say, instinctively.  
  
"Then quit feeling sorry for yourself and think about how your gonna win his heart back." Rose yells.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
I lay in my bed, alone and cold. I need Ryo. I need to put my arm around him and have him warm my chest. I've been tossing and turning all night. I didn't sleep last night, and looks like it will be the same tonight. I close my eyes when the phone rings. Who the fuck is this?! I turn on the light and grab the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I ask. I got no reply. "Hello?" I ask louder and angrier. I look down at my caller ID. Oh my god, it's Ryo's cell. "Ryo?!" I ask but I heard the dial tone. I slam the phone on the carrier and turn off the light. "Fucking tease." I mumble and shut my eyes.  
  
"Did you just call me a tease?" I hear. I look over at my door and Ryo was standing there. I hop out of bed and go to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me first. I felt my knees become weak.  
  
"Ryo, I love you so much." I say, looking into those dark eyes.  
  
"I lo-"Ryo starts when the alarm clock goes off. My eyes open and I'm laying in my bed. I look over at my alarm clock.  
  
"I hate that damn clock." I say and angrily turn it off.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey what's up?! I got realy bored and decided to type up another chapter. This chapter is a lot longer than the last one. I love this story. There's just something realy cool about it. In the next chapter where gonna have a cameo from Carol. (I felt bad for her cause Dee's not the only one who had a lover leave) So expect her. Whelp, review or flame, whatever. Later. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan and a Visit

Disclaimer- Don't own Fake. {Sniffs and starts to cry}  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- The Plan and a Visit  
  
I groggily walk into my office and collapse into my chair. Stupid alarm clock. I want to go back to my god damn bed and that frickin' dream! I lay my head down on my desk. I need coffee.  
  
"Sleepy?" I hear. I turn to see Drake and JJ standing in the doorway.  
  
"Very. I couldn't get to sleep and when I started to, at 4 A.M., the phone rang. And it wasn't even anyone important!" I complain. Like I'm gonna tell them that it was Ryo. That will only depress me.  
  
Drake turned to JJ. "JJ; if you ever plan to leave me, look back at him and think second thoughts." Drake says.  
  
"I would never leave you Drakey." JJ says and nuzzles up to Drake's chest.  
  
I groan. "You two aren't helping!" I growl. God damn lovesick bastards.  
  
Rose walks past my office and stops next to Drake. "Laynter, My office. Now." He says.  
  
Drake and JJ give me sympathetic looks. "He probily gonna chew you out for chasing Ryo away from him. Watch out dude." Drake says.  
  
"I'll probily be fine." I inform them. Drake pats my back and I head to Rose's office. I walk in and I see him sitting at his desk looking at some files. "What do you want?" I ask, shutting the door.  
  
"Sit down." He orders and I collapse into the overstuffed chair. "Ok, first off I'm gonna be your partner until further notice, that way we can get both jobs done in one sitting and don't have to see each other out of work." Rose says. I knew he was talking about also getting Ryo back. I swear he just wants Ryo back so he can have his chance with him. But for some reason I'm still gonna stick with him. "When this is all over; If Ryo comes back, I'll naturally partner you with him, if he doesn't then you'll be partnered with Ted." He explains.  
  
"Gotcha" I say.  
  
"Tomorrow I have to go to the precinct Ryo is at and I'll talk to him." Rose says.  
  
"Why do you have to go there?" I ask.  
  
"I need a file for a case where gonna work on." Rose says.  
  
I look at him. "You better be convincing." I say.  
  
"Laynter, if you haven't already noticed, I know I'm convincing." Rose says. I glare at him. He better not fuck this up.  
  
!!!!!  
  
I hate TV dinners. I miss Ryo's home cooked meals. Man, those where the shit! I look down at it and stick my tongue out in disgust. This doesn't even look appetizing. I get up and throw it away. I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it. Carol was standing there, crying.  
  
"Cal? What's wrong?" I ask. She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my chest.  
  
"I miss Bikky!" She cries.  
  
I look down and her and frown. Man, I completely forgot about how they must feel. I stroke the back of her head. "Come on in." I say. She lets go and walks in. She sits down on the couch and sniffs a bit. "Want some tissues?"  
  
She nods. "Yes, please."She says.  
  
I walk into my bedroom and grab the box. I walk back out and hand the box to her. "There's not much but it should hold you over." I inform.  
  
"Thanks, Dee." She says. She takes a tissue out and blows her nose. "How are you managing without Ryo?" She asks.  
  
I sigh. "I'm not." I admit. I sit down in my lounge chair. "I'm sorry, Cal." I tell her.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" she asks.  
  
"It's all my fault that the loves of our lives are gone." I say. I bite my lower lip to keep the tears from falling. God, I'm so sick of crying.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dee. I-"She starts but I cut in.  
  
"Ryo left because of me, Cal!" I yell. I start to cry. "He said I was crowding him. God, how could I be so blind and so fucking stupid!" I cry.  
  
I felt a soft hand of my shoulder. "It's ok. When I saw Ryo leave, he was a wreck. He didn't want to leave." Cal says.  
  
"He didn't want to leave. He had to leave!" I growl. I fucked up everyone's lives.  
  
"He told me if he was strong enough he would of when and said goodbye to you. He sounded very honest. Your making it worst than it is." Cal says. As honest as she sounded, I know she was lying.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Woo Hoo! Another chapter! I am on a roll! I know the chapters are short, but I do two chapters an update. So it all evens out.  
  
Some one stated in the reviews that in the first chapter, Dee wouldn't have started to hyperventilate, he would have attacked Ryo with kisses. I'm a moron. I had a chance at a makeout scene and I totally past it up! Maybe I need someone to be my editor. {Thinks about it} I don't know.  
  
Whelp. See you all in the next chapter, Later! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Reason Why

Disclaimer- I don't own Fake or the movie "Sid and Nancy". {Cries} Can't I have ANYTHING?! lol  
  
Warning- The OCCness kicks in, in this chapter. Watch out!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- The Real Reason Why  
  
I was waiting all day for Rose's call. I looked down at my cell all day at work and he still didn't call. I was sitting at home when it started to ring. I squealed.  
  
"Rose?" I ask. Please be him!  
  
"Dee, leave me alone. Quit sending people after me." I hear. The voice filled my heart as cold as the words where.  
  
"Ryo?" I choked out.  
  
"I'm not fucking playing. I tried to be nice about it. Just leave me alone, Dee." Ryo says and I hear the dial tone. I clicked off and started to cry. This isn't fair! I hate this so much! I look down at my cell phone. I know if I call back he won't pick up. I don't even want Rose to call now. It's not worth it. I quit now. I should just listen to Ryo and leave him alone.  
  
A half hour later, my cell rang again. "Hello." I say, my nose stuffed up.  
  
"Dee?" Rose says. His voice seemed sad. "Look meet me at work. We gotta talk." He says.  
  
"Yeah, ok." I say, sadly and hang up.  
  
!!!!  
  
I sat on the trunk of my car, waiting for Rose's car. I'd been here for an hour. I know he's gonna tell me the same thing Ryo told me. I've come to the conclusion that Ryo's never coming back. Rose pulled up next to my car and got out. I was already on my last cigarette, so it's a good thing he showed up. I can bum off him. He got out and sat next to me.  
  
"What did Ryo say?" I ask, taking a big puff off my cigarette.  
  
"Lots of stuff." Rose says, snatching the cigarette from me and taking a hit.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Don't be an ass." I say. "Be pacific."  
  
"Ok. Think you can handle it?" He asks and I nod. "He said he misses you horribly and he wants you back deeply..." He says.  
  
A huge smile forms on my face. "He said that?! HE SAID THAT!? THERE'S STILL HOPE!" I say, holding onto Rose's shoulders and shaking him. I lean in and kiss him. What the hell am I doing?! I let go and wipe my lips. "Sorry. Spur of the moment thing." I say. The gross thing is that it wasn't half bad.  
  
"I figured that." Rose says, smirking a bit. "Anyway, before you went on a happy craze, I needed to add that, well, he doesn't want to be gay."  
  
"WHAT?!" I yell in disbelief. Oh god. He's back to his 'being with a guy is gross' faze.  
  
"He has a good reason though. It kind of surprised me that you didn't know. One day after work, he was beaten and threatened death by a group of homofos." Rose sates.  
  
"WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE THE FUCK WAS I?!" I say. Oh my god, Ryo! The anger kicked in. "Who the fuck are they? I could kill them bastards." I say. I was about to get off my car when Rose grabbed my shirt.  
  
"Calm down, Laynter. We already caught them. And this all happened that one weekend that you, Ted and Drake went on vacation for a week." Rose says.  
  
I think back to it. Damn, that was almost three months ago. "So why is he doing all this now?" I ask.  
  
"Don't know. But that was his reason." He says, finishing my cigarette. I can't belive he didn't tell me about this.  
  
I pull out my cell phone. "I'm calling him." I say.  
  
"No!" Rose says and grabs at my cell phone.  
  
"Get the hell off!" I yell and back away from him. We both fell off my car, Rose on top of me, holding the cell phone away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
"I wasn't sopose to tell you all that shit. It was sopose to be just a friendly talk about you." Rose says.  
  
Hm odd. First; I like the kiss now I'm ok with him laying on me. Damn, I need to get laid. "So I can't call him?" I ask.  
  
He looks up at me, shocked. "You're a moron! You can't call him!" Rose growls. He sighs and lays his head on my chest.  
  
"Don't get comfy. I want up." I growl. Rose groans and gets up. I stand up and dust myself off. I start towards my car. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey! Um...If you need anything, just call, ok?" Rose says.  
  
I eye him. "Sure, dude." I say. Why is he being so nice? Is he...? I shake my head and laugh. No way. I start up my car and head home.  
  
!!!!!  
  
I decided to just stay home tonight. I'm not in the mood to deal with another hangover in the morning. So now I'm sitting on my couch in my boxers, eating ice cream for breakfast. My favorite movie is on HBO. "Sid and Nancy." Awesome movie. Ryo always hated it, but he was never a punker to appreciate it. The phone rang and I groaned.  
  
"Not now!" I yell and put the TV on mute. I grab the phone. "Yeah?" I growl.  
  
"Damn, pervert. You realy are a dick." I hear.  
  
"Is that you, Bikky?" I growl.  
  
"Damn straight!" He says, happily.  
  
"Why are you calling? Does Ryo know your disobeying him?" I complain.  
  
"He's on 3rd shift tonight. I need to talk to you." He says.  
  
"About what?" I ask, angrily.  
  
"About Ryo, Dumbass! He's a fucking wreck. I've never seen him this bad. He was crying just over saying something about Cal." Bikky says.  
  
"That doesn't mean he was depressed about me." I growl.  
  
"It was about how Cal visited you. Yes, she called me and told me about it. Then I asked him if I could call you and it wasn't pretty. He flipped out! He started cussing me out in Japanese! I don't even know what half of what he said meant! All I could understand was 'Dee', 'miss', and I think 'dick'. And maybe a 'no' but I don't remember." He says, slyly.  
  
"You're an ass, you know that?" I ask, shaking my head. That kid amazes me.  
  
"Well, whatever you did, just apologize to him. I hate seeing him so tense and depressed." Bikky says.  
  
"Don't we all. But I'm afraid it wont be that easy." I say.  
  
"Why's that? You didn't cheat on him did you? I swear to god, If you cheated on him I-"Bikky starts but I cut in.  
  
"I didn't fucking cheat on him! I would never in a million years cheat on him! Anyway, Ryo decided to go straight which means he doesn't want me. Case closed. Goodbye." I say and I get ready to click off.  
  
"Hold on, he doesn't want to be gay?! What the hell?!" Bikky says, completely lost.  
  
"I wasn't even sopose to tell you this. Listen, Berkley Rose talked to Ryo for me and he said Ryo was beaten and threatened about being gay. It scared him and now he wants to be straight." I explain.  
  
"Was this back when you where on vacation?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah." I answer.  
  
"Then Ryo lied to me! He said he got into a big run in on a case and said he had to struggle with some big drug dealer. God damnit! What else is he keeping from me?" He yells.  
  
"Probily tons. Ok, you never heard or talked to me. And try to convince Ryo to move back home." I say.  
  
"Ok, Tell Cal I love her." Bikky says.  
  
"Wait, your not aloud to talk to Carol?" I ask.  
  
"Nope. Ryo says you might try and convince Cal to tell her to tell me shit about him taking you back." Bikky says.  
  
I shake my head. "That's not right dude. It's not your fault that we broke up." I say. Ryo's defiantly lost it.  
  
"Bikky! Who are you on the phone with?!" I hear faintly in the background. Ryo. Man, he sounds stressed. I hate to hear him like this.  
  
"Hey Lai, I gotta go. Bye!" Bikky says and I hear the dial tone. I put the phone down and smirk. It was nice to hear from the brat. I know we where never close but it feels good to talk to him. I hate to admit it, but I think I miss him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey 'yall! What's up?! Nothing here. Ok I know Ryo's reason for breaking up with Dee is a bit lame. (Ok realy, realy, REALY lame) but I was drinking mudslides at 2 in the morning and that was the only thing I could think of. Notice the love blooming between Dee and Rose?? I like weird parings, I know. You don't have to tell me. And don't kill me if I'm totally messing up all the charators. This whole story is very OOC, but oh well. I'm trying. Well I'm gonna go. Later! 


	5. Chapter 5: Kindness

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE, Yeah don't sue.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Kindness  
  
Rose came to my apartment the next morning. He brought McDonalds breakfast and a smile. Two things I realy don't feel like seeing this morning.  
  
"What's with the breakfast?" I ask, letting him in and yawning.  
  
He glares at me. "Can't I be nice and bring you breakfast?" He growls.  
  
I toss the bag of food on the coffee table and go into the kitchen and make up 2 cups of coffee. "Well, thanks I guess." I say. I bring back the coffee to the table and sit next to him on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing today on your off day?" Rose asks.  
  
"Sit around. Why?" I ask. What the hell is he up to?  
  
"Want to do something with me today?" He asks.  
  
I shake my head. "Look, I don't know what the hell you're up to, but I don't like it." I state.  
  
He glares at me. "I'm not up to anything! Can't I feel a bit sorry for you? Shit, you just lost your best fucking friend and I know how that feels to lose someone THAT special to you." Rose says. Man, he realy must feel bad for me.  
  
I look over at him. "Well, if it mean's that much to you, I'll go wherever you wanna go." I say. I guess I owe him for all the shit he's doing for me. He realy seems like he's trying to get along with me.  
  
He smirks. "Hurry up and eat so we can go." He says.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
"You took me to a park?" I ask, scrunching up my nose.  
  
He turns off the car. "Yeah! We could do a few hikes." He says.  
  
"Don't we get ENOUGH workouts at work?" I growl.  
  
He looks over at me with a bored look on his face. "Just shut up and get out of the car, Layntner." He says. I slowly undo my seatbelt and get out. It's 12:30 now, by 2:00, I'm gonna be wiped.  
  
"I won't work you too hard, Dee." Rose jokes.  
  
I groan and drag myself next to Rose. We start down the trail and I think back to what he said. "Hey Berkley, who did you lose that was so close to you?" I ask.  
  
He sighs. "The love of my life. He worked with me back before I came to the 27. It was the same situation you and Ryo had. Only difference was that I didn't have to wait long for him, like you did with Ryo. Well one night we got into a huge fight and we broke up. That's when I moved to the 20 and cut ties with everyone from the old predict." He says.  
  
"What happened to him?" I ask.  
  
"He died. Shooting spree. I never did apologize for being a dick that one night. Now I never will have that chance." He says.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." I say. Man that sucks! I realy need to get back with Ryo before something like that happens!  
  
"Is that why your helping me?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, I would hate for the two best dectives I know have to go though something like that. And I want Ryo back." He says. I glare at him and he laughs. "I'm only joking about the Ryo part, Layntner! I'd given up on him when you two 'officially' hooked up."  
  
We walked a little farther down. "Um, thanks, I guess." I mumble.  
  
"For what?" Rose asks.  
  
"Lots of stuff."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hey there everyone! I'm back! Damn this chapter took long to think of! I'm still stumped on what should happen next. I NEED IDEAS! I know this chapter is short but well I knew I was slacken off on this story so I knew I had to write a chapter. Whelp, review me. Later. 


	6. Chapter 6: Over Now songfic

  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own FAKE. Never have and never will. I also do not own the song. It was created by the hot grunge god named Jerry Cantrell from the band Alice in Chains. [Good band. Listen to one of their CD's sometime. (Laughs)]  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Over Now (songfic)  
  
"Yeah its over now..."  
  
It's been two weeks since I've heard anything about Ryo. It's starting to eat at me. Berkley won't tell me jack shit and Bikky won't return my calls. I walk into my apartment and plop down on the couch. I glance over at the phone. I try to look away but I can't. I grab the phone and punch in Ryo's cell phone number.  
  
"Ring...Ring...Ring..." Pick up damnit! "Ring...Ri...Hello?" I hear. My heart sinks. It's not Ryo. It's some female.  
  
"Um hi. Is Ryo there?" I ask.  
  
"Ryo?" She asks clueless.  
  
I smack my head. Duah! He probily went back to Randy! "I meant Randy. Sorry." I say. She probily thinks I'm some freak.  
  
"Oh! Ok. Yeah he's right here." She says.   
  
I hear her call for him from a distance. The phone is fumbled a bit and I hear a big sigh. "What do you want, Dee?" He asks.  
  
"Good guess." I say.  
  
"Well?!" He snaps.  
  
I flinch. "Who's the girl? She sounds pretty nice." I say.  
  
"If you must know, she's my girlfriend. I met her at..." He starts and I just zone out. I'd rather just listen to his voice than his story on the girl. "...And I asked her out to dinner. Wait, why the hell am I telling you all this?"   
  
"You sure have moved on quickly." I say, feeling a tinge of jealously.  
  
He was selient for a moment. I hear a door shut. "I'm not like you, Dee. I'm not one to wait my whole life for some one to come around." Ryo says.  
  
I felt the anger flowing though me. How dare he say that! I hang up the phone and I kick my couch. Fuck him! I let out a breath I didn't know I had locked in my chest.  
  
"...But I can breathe somehow..."  
  
I hate him! I him and his new 'straight' life. He's back to how he was. It's like Ryo and Randy are two totally different people. Ryo's open and free to try new things. Randy's stuck up and refuses to open his mind. I prefer Ryo to Randy.  
  
"...When it's all worn out  
  
I'd rather go without..."  
  
I still think I have a chance with him. I know I'm insane for thinking like this but I truly do. The phone rang and I yanked it up.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
  
"Did you call Ryo?" I hear on the other line. Bikky the brat.  
  
"Yeah I did. Why haven't you been returning my calls, you little brat." I complain.  
  
"Ryo, or shall I say 'Randy,' has forbidden me from the phone. He caught me calling Carol and we where planing a way for me to go to New York." He explains.  
  
"How are you on the phone now?" I ask.   
  
"Ryo took off after he got off the phone and Kristen let me use the phone." He says. Ryo took off? To where.   
  
"Is Kristen the chick he's seeing?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but she's realy nice and she keeps Ryo in check...when she's around." He says.  
  
I frown. "I wont. Did Ryo say where he was going?" I ask.  
  
"No he just said he was leaving and left with the slam of a door. But he was grumbling your name under his breath the whole way to the door." He says.  
  
"Did he grab his guns?" I joke.  
  
"You are such a moron, Dee."   
  
!!!!!!  
  
I go to work the next morning and Berkeley runs up to me. His face was pale and he looked panicked.  
  
"Dee! I need you to go on 3rd shift." He says.  
  
"Why?" I ask, looking at him curiously.  
  
He looked behind him and whispered, "Ryo's here. Well he wants to be called Randy now."   
  
I roll my eyes. Bikky wasn't kidding. He wants nothing to do with me. I push past Berkley and stomped toward his office. He slammed me against the wall. "I'm not fucking playing, Dee!" He growls.  
  
I push him away and dash into his office. I lock the door and sure enough, 'Randy' was there. "Ryo..." I say.  
  
He turned around and glared at me. "Don't you ever get the picture, Mr. Laynter? And you shall call me Randy from now on!" He snaps.  
  
He has bags under his eyes and his beautiful brown eyes are so dull and lost their sparkle. It kills me to see him like this. "Obviously I don't. We need to talk." I say.  
  
He glares at me. "There's nothing to talk about. You can't grasp the fact that It's over." He says.  
  
I push him up against Rose's office wall and kissed him fiercely. He pressed his palms against my shoulder and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. His hands slowly grabbed my shirt and his tongue came to play with mine. I broke away breathless. I look down at him and I noticed I wasn't alone.  
  
"Are you sure its over, Ryo?" I ask. Please take me back!  
  
"...You know it's been on my mind  
  
Could you stand right here  
  
Look me straight in the eye  
  
And say it's over now?..."  
  
His eyes locked with mine and he lost grip of my shirt. He pushed me away. "Of course it's over, Dee! It's been over. Get over it!" Ryo says, as if he was regaining his brain. Well at least I can still cloud his brain.  
  
"...We pay our debt sometime..."  
  
He pushed past me and jogged out of the office. I collapse into Rose's chair and sigh. Can I ever win with him? He is so...annoying at times. I growl and lay my head on Rose's desk. Nothing ever goes right.  
  
"...Well it's over now..."  
  
"What the hell did you do, Laynter?" I hear at the door. I look up and it was Drake. He walked in and sat in the chair opposite of mine. "Why did Randy bolt out of here saying he'll come back later?"  
  
"Don't call him that! God! I hate using that name." I growl.  
  
He looks at me strangely. "You've lost it, Dee." He says.  
  
"No I haven't! I'm not going to lose Ryo like this." I say.  
  
"But you might not have a choice." Drake says.  
  
I want to cry but I wont. It's like my eyes refuse to give into this shit.   
  
"...Yet I can see somehow..."  
  
Rose burst into his office. "DEE! YOU STUPID MORON! Didn't I fucking tell you to leave and come back later?! And what's with this that your calling Ryo?! Leave him alone!" He yells.  
  
I look up at him dumbfounded. I thought he was going to help me out with this? What's with the change of heart? "I don't get it." I say.  
  
"...When it's all gone wrong  
  
It's hard to be so strong..."  
  
"You don't get what? To leave Ryo alone? That's for damn sure." He yells.   
  
He's realy starting to piss me off! "Fine I'll go! Holy Shit! You know what; fuck coming back on 3rd shift I'll come back tomorrow on 1st shift!" I yell.  
  
"THEN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU MESS ANYTHING ELSE UP!" He yells. I get up and push past Rose and out of his office. I stomp out and I see Ryo driving off. Right now, I realy just want him to leave. I don't think I can handle seeing him for awhile. I get into my car and turn on my car. Alice in Chains came through.  
  
"... You know it's been on my mind  
  
Could you stand right here  
  
Look me straight in the eye and say  
  
That it's over now..."  
  
I took the CD out and threw it into the passenger's seat. I hate that fucking song. And yet I couldn't help but sing the next line.  
  
"...We pay our debt sometime..."  
  
!!!!!  
  
I walk into my apartment. I walked over to my phone and checked it for messages.  
  
"You have no messages." The annoying and too cheery computer women said. I slammed it down on the receiver. Not even a 'Fuck you, Dee' message from Ryo. Sorry, Randy. I scrunch up my nose and plop on the couch.   
  
"...Guess it's over now  
  
I seem to live somehow..."  
  
I lay my head down on the arm rest and turn the TV on to any random channel. Soap...Soap...Rap videos...Oh here we go, Cartoons! Oh hail the great Saturday Morning. I smile and my phone rings. I sit up and grab it.   
  
"Hello." I say, my eyes still locked on The Fairly Oddparents.  
  
"Dee?" I hear. I groan. It's Rose.  
  
"What the hell do YOU want?" I snap.  
  
"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was way outta line and I wanna make it up to you somehow." He says.  
  
I grin. "What do you have in mind?" I ask.  
  
"Seeing as if you're not coming in tonight either, wanna have dinner with me?" He asks.  
  
My eyes widen. I was NOT expecting that! I was thinking like tomorrow off or something! "Uh..." I say, trying to think of something to say. "I-I guess so."   
  
"Good. I'll be at your place tonight at 8." He says and hangs up.  
  
I pull my ear away and just stare at the phone. Damn that's...weird. Did Rose just ask me out to dinner?!  
  
"...When it's out of sight  
  
Just wait to do your time..."   
  
I get up and walk to my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Am I sleeping? I pinch my cheek hard. OW! My eyes widen. I'm realy going out with Rose. I stand right here  
  
Look myself in the eye   
  
And say that it's over now?  
  
We pay our debt sometime"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey yall! No time, no update! (Yeah sorry about that.) I'm back and I have so many ideas now! It only took me how long? Yeah I was just reading the first Fake and listing to my radio when this idea came to my brain. I swear that my best work comes out at night! (FYI: Typing it at 1 in the morn) I know the song doesn't go with it REAL well but it's been awhile since I've done a songfic. Lay me some slack. And I wanted to use this song. (I'm going though a Jerry Cantrell phase right now.) Well I hope you all are happy with this chapter. (Winces and hopes for good reviews) Later! 


	7. Chapter 7: Dumb songfic

Disclaimer- I don't own FAKE. Sanami Matoh beat me to the idea. Oh and the songs not mine either. It was written by the other Grunge god, Kurt Cobain of Nirvana.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Dumb (SongFic)

I'm sitting on my couch, in awe that this is actually happening. Rose just called and told me he was on his way over. What the hell is going on? I feel like I cheated myself. After the stupid kiss in Rose's office with Ry...Randy...I'm yearning for his touch. To taste him again. I teased myself. I'm so stupid.

I close my eyes when there's a knock on the door. I stand to go get it when I hear a soft voice. "Dee? Are you here?" My breath hitches. Ryo?! What is he doing here?! Berkley will be here any second. I run to the door to open it. I open the door and sure enough Ryo is there. His face is wet and his brown eyes are huge.

"Wanna come in?" I ask, unsure what to do.

Ryo steps and I shut the door. He sits down on the couch and stares at his feet. What is wrong with him? I hate seeing him so sad. "I'm lost." He says, softly.

I give him a weird look. "What do you mean your lost? You found your way here." I say, a little too harsh because he began to cry. I rush to his side and sit next to him.

"Dee, I don't know what to do. I feel like I've fucked everything up." Ryo says.

I pull him into my arms and he cries into my chest. I start to stroke the back of his head. His hair is so soft. I kiss his head. The smell of his shampoo is strong and makes me smile. It's the smell of Ryo. He looks up and he leans in. His eyes are closed and I know what he wants. "Are you sure you wa-"

I was awakened to a loud pounding on the door. I jolt up and walk over. A dream. A stupid teasing dream. I open the door to see Rose standing there, smiling.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod, my eyes to the floor, and we leave.

!!!!!

I was quiet the whole way to the restaurant. My dream just kept playing over and over in my brain. God how I wish that was real. I wish Ryo was in my arms. I wish he was back.

"Randy came back to the station after you left." Rose says, his eyes still on the road. I twitched when he said 'Randy.' I HATE THAT NAME!

"That's nice." I reply, not looking over.

"Bikky was with him this time. He said he was looking for you." He says. Bikky was looking for me? Why would he want to talk to me?

"What did Ryo say? Did he call me a dickwad? Did he say he hated my guts and wished I would just disappear?" I ask.

I saw Rose look over at me in the corner of my eye. "No. He told me what you did and I called you a dickwad. Randy called you an asshole." He says.

I guess 'asshole' is better than a death threat. "Why am I doing this to myself, Rose?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Why am I teasing myself, hanging onto an old memory?" I ask.

"You tell me." He says.

"I wish I knew."

He sighs and pulls into the parking lot. He turns off the car and turns to me. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something and don't flip out on me." He says.

I look over at him. "What are you talking about, Rose?" I ask.

"Look, I...um...care for you, Dee. I hate you so...broken. I know I'm not Ryo, but I'd like you to give me a try." Rose says.

"I'm not like them

But I can pretend..."

I'm shocked. I can't belive my ears. No way. D-Did Berkley, the Berkley who tried to yank my Ryo away from me and my arch enemy, just tell me he CARED about me? I shake my head. "Your funny, Berk. You're not serious..." I start and look into his eyes. I saw his eyes change from care to hurt in a flash of a second. "...Are you?"

"Yes, I'm serious! Why is it so shocking? You don't think I could care about you? Damn. You're so..." He starts and growls.

I frown. I've realy pissed him off now. "Sorry, man. It just seems a little-"

"Weird?" He asks. I nod. "Tell me about it. How do you think I feel. I have the hots for my rival."

I laugh a bit. "Why do I have a feeling it would never work?" I ask. I realy don't want to be hurt again. Not yet. I'm still coping with the loss of Ryo. I give myself a strange look in my mind. Why am I making it sound like he's dead?!

"Dee, I don't want to hurt you. I want to be your missing link." Rose says.

"...The sun is gone

And I have a light..."

I smile. "Ok."

He smiles back. "Let's go eat." He says.

We get out of the car and I walk over to him. I give him a little shove. "Just so you know, I'm gonna stuff my face and run up the bill." I joke.

"You do that and your paying." He growls and we both laugh.

!!!!!!!

We walk out of the restaurant. I'm wasted and Rose is slightly buzzed. "Where we headed now, Berkey?" I slur.

"You got beer?" He asks.

"Two 24 packs." I say.

He opens the door for me. "Back to your house. I'm all out of beer." He says.

I fall into the car and I start cracking up. "This is so much fun. Hurry up and get in!" I demand.

Rose rolls his eyes. "Chill out, Dee." He says. I smile and straighten in my seat and sit as still as I could, holding back my laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to chill out!" I yell, happily. He shakes his head and shuts the car door.

"...The day is done

but I'm having fun

I think I'm dumb

Or maybe just happy..."

Rose gets in the other side. He starts the car and pulls out. I roll down my window and stick my head out the window. "Look, Berk! I'm a dog!" I yell and start to bark.

Rose grabs my shirt and yanks me back inside. I look over to see if he's mad but he's trying his best not to laugh. "Dee, you need to settle down. New York isn't in the mood to see another drunk person." He jokes.

My jaw drops. How dare he! "I'M NOT DRUNK! I'm slightly buzzed!" I yell in my defense.

"Yeah and I'm the king of England." He says, sarcastically.

I fold my arms and stick out my lower lip. "Fine don't belive me." I pout.

He strokes my head. "Your so cute when you pout." He says. What's he doing? He pulls away and puts his hand back on the steering wheel. We pull into the parking lot of my apartment complex and Rose gets out. He helps me out of the car and up to my apartment. When we get inside, I go to the daybed and lay down.

"ROSE! Where you going!" I yell thought the apartment.

"Getting myself a beer." He says.

"Bring me one." I say.

"No. you've definitely had enough." He says.

"GIVE ME A MOTHER FUCKING BEER!" I yell, angrily. Rose came to me 3 minutes later with two beers. He hands me one and sits on the floor. I sit up and open it. "Sit up here by me. I swear I don't bite. I nibble though."

He laughs and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and takes a drink from the can. "I'm still serious about being with you, Dee. "Rose says.

"I know." I say and take a drink.

"Are you even up for the idea?" He asks.

I groan. "I told you ok already! Jesus! What do you want me to do to seal the deal?" I growl.

The next thing I knew, Rose was pressing his lips against mine. His lips weren't rough like mine, but they weren't soft like Ryo's. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him.

"...My heart is broke

But I have some glue

Help me inhale

And mend it with you..."

He slips his tongue into my mouth and lays me down on the couch. I moan when he got on top of me and rubbed on the side of me. He started kissing me down my neck. I can't help but think about Ryo. How we've made out on this seat countless of times. Now I'm here with Rose, in Ryo's position. And to tell you the truth, it's not half bad.

He breaks the kiss and where both breathing a little heavy. I feel like I'm kinda floating. I feel myself coming down from the kiss, and the buzz. My head is starting to hurt. Damn, that sure didn't last long.

"...We'll float around

Hang out on clouds

Then we'll come down

And have a hangover

Have a hangover..."

Rose gets off of me and clears his throat. He downs his beer and stands. "I'm gonna get another beer. I'll be back." He says.

I nod. "You better come back." I say.

He rolls his eyes. "You act like I'm leaving." He says and leaves the room.

I lay against my pillows and sigh. I look at the clock. 12:52. Wow, I sure as hell don't have a long time till work. I close my eyes. Rose'll understand if I take a little nap.

"...Skin the sun

Fall asleep..."

I'm looking into a well. I lean over to look down in it. It looks like it could go on forever. I pull out a silver coin from my pocket and look at it. It's got Ryo's head on it. I give it a funny look. "What the hell?" I flip it over to see the words 'Dee's soul' on it. I hold it in my hand and close my eyes.

"I wish I could forget about Ryo and move on and love Berkley." I mumble. I open my hand and look down at the coin one last time before dropping it into the well.

"...Wish away

The soul is cheap

Lesson learned

Wish me luck..."

I feel someone shaking me. "Dee. You fell asleep on me buddy." I hear. The voice pulls me away from the well. I open my eyes to see me looking into Berkely's eyes.

"Sorry, I wanted a nap before I had to go to work." I say.

"...Soothe the burn

Wake me up..."

He frowns. "I forgot you had 1st shift tomorrow. Or today. However you wanna look at it." He says.

I laugh a bit. "Yeah. Sorry to cut your night off short." I say.

He shrugs. "It's ok. I don't realy mind. I'm a bit tired. I have 2nd shift tomorrow." He says.

I sit up and stretch. "Bedtime for me." I say.

I head to my room and collapse onto my bed. Rose follows me in and sits at the edge of the bed. "Want me to tuck you in?" He jokes.

I shake my head. "Naw I'm good." I say.

He kisses me softly on the lips and smiles at me. "See you later." He says and leaves. I sigh and smile.

"...I'm not like them

but I can pretend

The sun is gone

But I have a light..."

I close my eyes and hear the door shut. That sure was fun.

"...The day is done

But I'm having fun..."

I think I'm losing my mind. I actually think I'm falling for Rose. ROSE! I mean come on! It's my rival! It just seems so...wrong. So tell me why does it feel so...RIGHT! He's almost like a substitute for Ryo. Only difference is that Ros...Berkley seems better for me.

"I think I'm dumb." I say and drift off into sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the Ryo teaser. I like doing that. I think it's fun. Yeah, it's another songfic. Sorry about that. My dad was teaching me this on guitar and I started to listen to the words. For some odd reason, I saw Dee and Rose in my head. Then I went to work! LOL. I don't think I did a very good job on this. I think I'm starting to lose my FAKE touch. (Frowns) But I think I might need a break from writing cause my Harry Potter story is realy starting to suck. I kind of feel like I'm repeating the story almost. It's similar but WAY different. I don't know. Sorry I got a little off track there. (I tend to do that.) Well tell me your thoughts. Later!


	8. Chapter 8: Unsure

**Disclaimer**- I don't own FAKE.

**Note**: I don't know if you remember but this is all in Dee's POV. (Sorry that its been awhile!)

_Chapter 8- Unsure_

It's been two heaven sent weeks with Berkeley and I haven't been this happy...since the first time Ryo told me he loved me. I sit back in my office chair and sigh. Ok, so I'm not completely over Ryo, but I probably never will be. But I've moved on and so has he.

Berkeley comes into my office and leans on the corner of the desk. "Um, Dee, can I ask you about something?" He asks.

I turn to him and smile. "Ok shoot."

"Um tomorrow, we have to go to this precinct where a certain someone is at and we have to work with them. My question is, would...would you ever hit on him at all?" He asks.

I look up at him in shock. "We have to go see "Randy" don't we?" I ask, making quote signs with my hands when I said "Randy."

He frowns. "Yeah. His partner and him have a case connected to ours." He says.

I think back to the phone call a while back. I remember how he said his partner was also his new girlfriend. I frown.

"I wont." I tell him. In other words; I wont **_TRY_** to.

We pull up to the precinct and I frown. I really don't wanna be here. I know I'm gonna mess something up. I groan.

I look over at Berkeley and he wont look up. He didn't say anything on the way here and it's starting to eat at me. I pull him into my arms and kiss him fiercely. When I break away I look him in the eyes. " Don't act like that. I hate you all depressed. You don't have to worry about me." I assure him. He just nods.

We get out of the car and quietly went into the building. We walk straight to Ryo's office and walk in. Ryo wasn't there. It was a woman with long, brown hair and gray eyes sitting at Ryo's desk. She's gotta be Ryo's partner. I mentally whistled. HOTTIE! Ryo's got his priorities down!

Berkeley and I shake hands with her. "Hi. I'm Detective Kristen Maxin. You must be Berkeley Rose and..." She looks over at me with curiosity. "Randy never told me your name. Well not your first, Mr. Laytner."

"I'm Dee."

Her eyes widen and she blushes. "Bikky told me about you." She says. I smile. GOOD BOY, BIKKY!

"So, where's Randy?" I ask.

"He had to drive Bikky to school. He missed the bus. He was actually suppose to be here 15 minutes ago." She says.

"Traffic maybe?" Berkeley asks.

She shrugs.

I shake my head and tsk. "Bikky is such a troublemaker." I say.

"He has his times."

Ryo comes in and his eyes are red and puffy. It looks like he was just crying. I look at him in question and worry. He doesn't even glimpse at Berk and me

"Let's just get this done and over with." He says.

Berk and Kristen went to go get lunch. Ryo is looking at his desk, lost and confused. My heart years for him. I just want to pull him into my arms and comfort him on whatever is bothering him.

I sigh. "What's wrong?" I ask, finally.

He looks up at me, his eyes hurt. "Nothing." He says.

I roll my eyes. "You the worst liar! Why were your eyes al red this morning?" I ask.

He pales. "No reason." He says, looking away from me.

I slam my hands onto the desk. "Just fucking tell me!" I growl.

He winces. "I told you I'm fine." He says, his voice starting to hint with anger.

I sigh. "It's me your talking to. You can trust me, Ryo." I say. I wince, waiting for him to go off on me. He doesn't.

"I..." He trails.

I look over at him. "What?" I ask, softly.

"I saw you with Rose this morning." He says, quietly and looking down at his desk.

I frown. I don't know how to feel. "Ryo, you know that it's over. You have Kristen and I have Berkeley." I say, not looking up at him. **IS THIS ME TALKING?!**

He bites his lower lip. "It's just...It still hurts, ya know?" He squeaks out.

I nod. "Yeah, I do."

On the way back, I stayed quiet. I'm so unsure that it's almost painful to try to understand.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Berk asks.

"I talked to Ryo. I got confused." I admit.

He looks over at me and frowns. "What did you two talk about?" He asks.

"About how much pain were in."

Berkeley sighs. "I knew it. I fucking knew it!" He groans.

I look over at him, very curious. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I knew that if we went up there today that something like this would happen." He growls.

I shot a look at him. "Damn! Jealous much?!" I yell.

"Uh, I kinda have to be! You'd hop back on Ryo the first fucking chance you'd get!" He yells.

"Fuck you! Just because Ryo told me that he missed me doesn't mean I'm going to fucking get straight back with him!" I yell.

We pull up into my parking lot. As soon as he parked, I got out and stomped up to my apartment with no goodbyes.

**Author's Note:** Hey! Long time, no see! I've been having so many problems. First my computer blew up, then kicked me off for 2 weeks and then I started school last week. (rolls eyes) Total problems. This is the first time I actually had time to type stuff up. I hope this chapter is pretty good. I wonder if anyone even remembers this story? (Shrugs) Well I have to go. Later!


	9. Chapter 9: An Intresting Visit

**Disclaimer**- I don't own FAKE. I'm not lucky enough to.

**Chapter 9: An Interesting Visit**

I slam the front door. Berkeley is the biggest asshole! I can't believe he fucking said that!! I throw my keys on the floor. I walk over to the table and collapse into one of the chairs.

I burry my head in my arms and groan. I hate to admit it; but he's right. I **WOULD** go back to Ryo the second he told me he wanted me again. I'm using Berk and I feel horrible for it. I can't keep him hanging on like this. I know how that feels.

I take off my shirt and throw it violently at my bookshelf, knocking over most of the books. I just want to scream; but instead, I sigh. What a choice I have; go back to winning Ryo back or stay with Berkeley and fake it all. Well there is a third choice. I could just stop with both of them. I lean back in the chair. Now that I think about it, being alone will only hurt me. Being with Berkeley is hurting Ryo and some part of me. If I go to Ryo, It will hurt Berkeley and some other part of me. There is no good way out of this. It the end, someone is bound to get hurt.

There's a knock on the door. I drag myself to the door and open it. It's the brats; Bikky and Carol. I groan.

"What do you rugrats want?" I growl.

Carol pokes my stomach. "We NEED to talk to you." She says. Bikky pushes past me and Carol follows him.

I shut the door and look over at Bikky. "I thought Ryo grounded you." I snap.

"'Grounded' is such a childish word. I like to call it 'house arrest.'" He says, sitting down in a chair. I roll my eyes and sit in the chair across from him. "And anyway, he thinks I'm out with Kristen."

"Why are you so grouchy, Dee?" Carol asks, sitting down on Bikky's lap.

"I had to go to Ryo's precinct." I tell them.

Carol gasps and her eyes widen. "How did that go?" She asks, a smile on her face.

I look at her with curiosity. "It went shitty. Why do you look like that?" I ask.

Her face falls. "Dee, what the hell did you do?" She asks.

"_I _didn't do any thing. He saw me kissing Rose and he-" I start.

"Wait a second. Isn't Rose the guy who use to hit on Ryo constantly and it pissed you off?" Bikky asks.

"Yeah he is." I say, hotly.

"DUDE! He's your enemy and your tonguing him!?" He yells.

"We've been seeing each other for a few weeks." I grumble.

"For someone who's Bi, you sure don't bang a lot of chicks." Bikky says, crossing his arms. I glare at him.

"So why do you need to talk to me so bad?" I ask.

"Ryo is so close to giving in!" Carol says.

"Well he **WAS**. Who knows what he's thinking now." Bikky grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"I went to visit him and we talked for, like, two hours. It was all about you. Dee, he told me he doesn't think he'll be worthy for you anymore. He thinks you'll take him as a joke and laugh in his face and blow him off." She says.

My jaw drops. "I would NEVER!" I say.

Carol shrugs. "That's what I told him. He doesn't believe me." She says.

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"Well **FIRST **you gotta break it off with Rose." Bikky growls.

I groan. "I was dreading that." I whine.

"Do you want Ryo back or not?!" Bikky snaps.

"That's a fucking dumb question." I growl.

"Well don't fucking complain about it!" He yells.

"BOYS!" Carol yells.

I glare at Bikky. Fucking punk. "I'll break it off with Rose this weekend. You keep working with Ryo." I say.

There was another knock on the door. Who is it now?!

"Bik, Randy just called. He's getting worried. We've gotta go." someone behind the door.

Holy shit! It's Kristen!

Carol opens the door. Kristen waves at me, blushing. "Hello, Mr. Laytner." She says.

"Call me Dee. 'Mr. Laytner' is so formal. I hate formal." I say. She still stands in the hall. "You **CAN** come in."

She turns a deeper red and she walks in. I stand up to give her my chair. She sits down. "We can't stay long." She says.

Carol sat back down on Bikky and I leaned on the wall. "Kristen, thank you so much for driving us here and all." She says.

"It's no problem." She says. She looks around. "Is that you and Randy, Dee?" She asks.

I look around. I'm not seeing it. "Where?" I ask.

She points to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Ryo and I kissing on vacation this past summer. I remember when Bikky took that picture. Ryo and I where just watching the sunset and talking on the hotel balcony when I kissed him. While I did, I heard the brat take a picture of us. I was shocked that it turned out as good as it did.

I walk over to it and take it off the wall. "Yeah it is." I say. I frown at the happy couple and the pain swells in my chest. I hand her the picture.

"Randy didn't tell me about you. If it weren't for Bikky, I would have never known that you two ever knew each other." She says, looking at the picture. She hands me back the picture and I hang it back up. I take one last look at it before I look away from it. "Dee, I'm going to tell you now; I'm not helping your relationship with Randy for you or Bikky. I'm doing it for Randy."

Carol and Bikky squirm in the chair. Carol stands and yanks Bikky up. "Um, I think this is our cue to leave. Later purv." Bikky says and the two leave.

I wave to them bye before I turned back to Kristen. "Do you know how painful it is to see someone you care for cry himself to sleep every night? It makes your heart wrench and it hurts more than you could ever know." She says.

"I've been there. I know how it is." I say.

"Randy never came out and told me why. If Bikky didn't tell me, I probably would have been just a depressed as Randy." She says.

"Ryo tends to keep things inside of himself." I say.

"Who?"

I blush. "Sorry. I meant 'Randy.' I forgot that you don't use his Japanese name." I say.

She pales. "I didn't even know he was oriental." She says.

"Can't you tell?" I ask. She shook her head. I look at her strange. "What the hell **_HAS_** he told you?" Is he keeping everything about him a secret?"

"He told me about his parents being dead and about how he found Bikky." She says.

I eye her. "And he didn't mention a thing about me?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "He didn't mention you at all." She say.

I was about to speak when her cell phone went off. She stood up and walked across the room to answer it. "Hel-...Randy!...I-I'm on my wa-...Why are you yel-...Ra-...Will you let me tal-...QUIT CUTTING IN!...I'll see you in a hour...FINE! Goodbye!"

She slams her cell phone closed. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Randy's pissed. He has to know something's up." She says.

"Good luck. He's a dick when he's pissed." I warn.

"Tell me about it." She says and leaves.

I look at my clock. 9:24. Wow. This was an interesting night.

Author's Note: Hey everyone!! I got really bored and I wrote another chapter up last night. (NOTHING was on cable last night!) I don't have a clue where to go with this story. I don't know how I want to end it or anything. But I have a feeling that I'm far from being done with story. Whelp I hope you all enjoyed another chapter. Later.


	10. Chapter 10: Can I Do It?

Disclaimer- I don't own Fake.

_**0ooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0**_

**Chapter 10: Can I Do It?**

Berkeley and I are going out tonight. Tonight I _need_ to break it off with him. Ryo and Bikky are going to Carol's house for dinner. Carol is making me go, even though I told her no. I really don't want to break up with Berkeley, but I _want_ Ryo back.

As I drive to Berk's apartment, I sat in silence. I'm too nervous to listen to the radio. As I pulled up, I put on a smile and turn on the radio. Oh great. It's Ryo's favorite song. That helps.

I turn off the car and head up to the building. I can do this. I head up the stairs. I know I can do this. Half way up I see that oh-so familiar smile headed my way. I smile back. He hooks his arm around mine and we head out side.

"Where we headed tonight?" He asks, now sliding his arm around my waist.

I tense. If I'm gonna break up with him I can't have him making a scene. "Um, my place sound good?" I ask.

Beak groans. "Aw come on, Dee! Let's go to a bar or something." He says. I don't need to go there yet. That's for after I tell you its over.

I turn to him. "Listen, we've really gotta talk." I say bluntly.

Berkeley smiles. "I know." He says. He grabs me and kisses me. I feel the tears fill my eyes. Do I really wanna break it of with him? I throw my arms around him and slip my tongue into his mouth. He breaks it off and I slowly open my eyes.

I let go. "Let's go out to eat."

_**0000oooo0000oooo000**_

We walk into the restaurant and head straight to a booth. I collapse into the seat across from Berk. I pull out my cigarettes and we order a beer.

"Dee, I wanna move further with our relationship." Berkeley says, while I take a drink.

I choked on my beer. "Um...I gotta think about that." I manage to choke out. NO! He wants to go further and I wanna break it off! This is going to be so fucking hard to do.

I feel a rough tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see Carol standing there. Damn I forgot that she works here. She gives me this forced smile that I've see on Ryo so many times before.

"Dee, care to join me on my break?" She grits though her teeth.

I look over at Berk. He smirks. "Oh just go!" He says.

I grab my cigarettes and we head outside. I sit on the concrete and light up a cigarette. I look up at her. "What are you so pissed about?" I ask.

"What are you doing?! I heard what Rose said. You two need to break up!" She explodes.

"I know...but..." I trail.

"But what?" She snaps.

"Why do I have to swoon him back? He should be on his hands and knees begging for me to forgive him for fucking everything up between us. I'm sick and tired of waiting for him to return to me. It's annoying and I'm wasting my time!" I yell.

I shot up. "I wasted two years of my fucking life for him. TWO YEARS, CAROL! What did I get?! I get 6 months of heaven and then to be denied to feel like that again. You NEVER had to wait for someone like I did. You don't get it! With Berkeley, I can move the fuck on!" I growl.

Carol looks down at her feet. "You've had that built up for awhile, haven't you?" She asks.

I nod and take a long puff off of my cigarette. I begin to pace. "You don't understand. I love Ryo, you and I both damn well know, he's not coming back. I've found someone will love me back a-and be there for me. I've finally become happy again. I don't want to feel like I did." I admit.

Carol come over to me and pats my arm. "It is pretty wrong of us to take your happiness away so that there may be a possibility for someone else to be happy. I'm really sorry, Dee." She says.

I shrug. "Am I still aloud to go to the dinner Sunday?" I ask.

She nods. "If you still want to."

_**0oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0**_

Authors Note: Howdy everybody! How we all doing today? Ok Ryo is finally gonna have an appearance next chapter! I gotta question, do you guys wanna lemon scene? I don't know if I wanna add one but I'm just throwing the idea out for future chapters. I wont put one in if you all don't want it. I wouldn't do that to you guys. Oh I'm really sorry if Dee is acting remotely familiar to Brian from _Queer as Folk_. I've been watching that for 10 days straight. (Brain is fried) Gotta go. Later.


	11. Chapter 11: Regaining an Old Friend

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own FAKE, I never did and never will. (cries)_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 11: Regaining An Old Friend**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"DEE! You came!" Carol squeals and swings her arm around me. Holy crap! I'm not even in the house yet and she's attacking me!

I look down at her and smile. "I told you I would." I say.

I look past Carol and see a stunned Ryo, sitting on the couch, in the living room. His eyes where wide and his mouth was slightly open.

Carol lets go and lets me enter the house. I shut the door, my eyes not leaving Ryo. "You ok over there, R-Randy?" I ask. He jumps like he was in a trance and clears his throat.

"I-I'm fine." He says and looks away from me. His eyes are so hard to read. I can't tell if he's nervous or pissed off. I walk over to the couch. I sit on the far end of the couch.

"If you guys need anything, holler for Bikky or me. Ok?" Carol asks. I nod and smile. She smiles back and winks at me. She skips out of the room.

I look down at my feet. What do I say? 'Hey, how are you? Is life better or worse without the love of your life in it?' I glance over at Ryo. He's fidgeting with his hands.

"Why are you here, Dee?" I hear Ryo's soft voice ask.

I look over at him. "I came to eat dinner for free. Why are YOU here?" I say, sort of snappily.

"Carol invited Bikky and me." He growls softly.

"So I'm guessing you want me to leave?"

He looks over at me with hard to read eyes. "Did I say that?" He snaps.

"I'm just getting this vibe that you don't want me here." I state.

He winces. "It's not that." I barley hear him say.

I look over at him with sad eyes. "I miss talking to you." I admit just as quietly.

His eyes meet mine. "So do I." He whispers. For some reason, I found myself getting closer to him. I notice that he's doing the same. Ryo closes his eyes and I do the same. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"What do you want to drink, Dee?" I hear. My eyes shot open and I launch over to the other side of the couch.

"Um, w-water is fine." I say. My heart is pounding in my chest. What am I doing?! I belong to Berkeley!

Bikky comes in and hands me a bottle of water. I take the bottle with shaky hands. "I sense something was going on in here." He states slyly.

I look up at the blond. "What the hell are you talking about, brat?" I ask.

Bikky sits in-between Ryo and me. "I don't know. Maybe you guys where...I don't know...making out or something disgustingly gross like that?" He asks. He looks over at Ryo, and Ryo blushes. "I KNEW IT!"

"We weren't making out." I growl and slap the back of his head. "Did you forget that I'm with someone?"

Ryo looks away from me. His eyes look sadder than before. Maybe he does miss me. But he has someone who loves him 'oh so dearly.'

"Yeah and so am I!" Ryo grumbles, looking at his feet. I look at him sadly. We can NOT get this right.

Bikky looks over at him in question. "I thought Kr-" He starts but Ryo reaches over and covers his mouth. I eye Ryo.

Ryo grumbles something into Bikky's ear. Bikky is let go and he glares at Ryo. He stands up and huffs. He stomps out of the room, mumbling things under his breath.

I look away. Okay then...that was odd. "How do you like the new precinct your at?" I ask, trying to lighten the intensity in the room.

"It's ok. It's nothing like the 27th but it's a place to call home." He says, with a half smile.

"Anybody good looking up there?"

"DEE!" Ryo scolds me, turning bright red. I laugh and sigh. I miss getting him all worked up like that.

"You never know. It's always good to be on the prowl when your taken. You don't know when it could all end." I say. As soon as I said it I squeeze my eyes shut. "Moron." I scold under my breath. I always say the STUPIDEST things!!

I peak to see if Ryo was uneasy. He doesn't look like it fazed him. I sigh in relief. "Yeah, I do that a lot." He says with a smile. He and I pale. "When I'm with Kristen!!" he quickly adds. I hope so.

Well that topic didn't blow over too well. Let's try something else. "Was it easy adjusting to the next predict?" I ask. I've never changed precinct's before.

"Not really." He says and clears his throat. "Well...um...when I came to the 27th, I had you there to guide me the first 20 minutes I was there. I didn't have that this time." He says, blushing.

I smile. I'm happy he's opening up again. Even if the relationship part doesn't work, I'll still get my best friend back. "Yeah some people have all the luck. Not only did you have a guide when you came to the 27th but your guide was also, and still is, one hot piece of ass." I joke.

Ryo smirks. "Your just as coincided as the day I left." He says.

I half smile, trying to look at the bright side of the comment instead of the pain of our last day together at the 27th. Carol comes in. "Dinner is ready you guys." She says, sweetly and leaves. I smile at her and stand. I look over my shoulder and I see Ryo struggling to stand.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

Ryo looks up. "Oh, I got shot in my leg two weeks ago." He says. I felt the anger fill me. I wanted to yell, 'Who did it?' but I kept my cool. I give him and hand and help him up. When his hand touched mine, an electric jolt went up my arm and causes me to shiver. "Cold, Dee?"

I shake my head. "No I just had a chill." I say. I let go of Ryo and let him walk in front of me. He walks a little bit before he began to lose balance. I grab a hold of his waist and bring him close to my chest.

"D-Dee, what are you doing?" Ryo asks; half panicked, half relaxed.

I instantly let go of him and step away. "I was going to steer you there." I lie.

Ryo looks back at me with disbelief in his eyes. "I don't need any help." He says, sort of snappily. I don't know if he meant to be that harsh or not. I really can't tell with him anymore.

We walk into the dining room. I sit across from Ryo at the table. I begin to serve myself, trying not to look at the chestnut brown hottie that I just want to...NO! I need to keep my mind on Berkeley. My loving, caring, BOYFRIEND would never in a million years would leave me for a stupid reason like Ryo did.

"So Randy, are you guys still staying over?" Carol asks.

Ryo shrugs. "I think I might drive back. Bikky can stay. He doesn't have school tomorrow, right?" He says, glancing over at Bikky.

Bikky smiles. "Hell yeah!" He cheers and gives Carol a high five.

"Bikky watch your mouth." Ryo scolds.

"Sorry."

I look over at the clock. It's going on 9. "Do you have work tomorrow?" I ask.

"No..."

I smile. YES! Neither do I! "If you don't want to drive all the way back to your place, you can crash at mine." I offer.

Ryo drops his fork. "Um..."

"Just go, Ryo. That way you only have to make one trip back. It saves gas." Bikky says.

Ryo looks at him. "You called me 'Ryo.' I told you how I felt about that name, Bik." Ryo wines.

"Sorry, RANDY." Bikky sneers. I can tell he's fed up with that rule.

"Hey!" I jump in. "Don't talk that way to him. If it weren't for him..." I start.

"...I'd be living on the streets. Yeah I know." Bikky finishes, stressfully. He leans back in his chair. "Even when there not together, they still work in a pair." He grumbles. I'm not sure if Ryo heard it but I'm gonna let that one slide. I like that comment.

Ryo looks up at me. "I guess I'll stay at your place but you have to promise me you wont try to jump me." He says.

"Randy, I would never do something to you if I didn't think you'd like it."

"That's not promising, Dee, and that's not very assuring." Ryo says.

"I'm not gonna jump you, sheesh." I says.

"Ok good."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Author's Note: Hey everybody! What's up? I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't stop typing and writing. I've already written another chapter to this story. I've been like this for 3 days. I can't believe how many people have reviewed this story. When you have over 60 reviews, it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside like you did a good job. (Smiles) Knowing how I've been updating so much I'll probably update really soon again. Oh and the next chapter is gonna have some 'fun' between two people. (I bet you can guess who. If not you'll find out.) And you wanna know the best part, I'M STILL FAR FROM FINISHING THE STORY!! This story will probably be over 15 chapters. Well I'd better go, Later!


	12. Chapter 12: Regaining a Lover

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own **FAKE**. (Cries)_

_**Warning- **This chapter has a **LEMON** scene in it. If that bothers you, then you really shouldn't read it. Oh and there's **LOTS **of sap._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Chapter 12: Regaining A Lover**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryo and I walk into my apartment. I shudder. It's a chilly night and I'm fucking dressed in a tee shirt. I hate early fall. You can never dress in one shirt. It's 90 degrees during the day and 50 degrees at night.

Ryo shuts the door and takes off his jacket. He looks around. "It hasn't changed one bit." He says.

"I don't like change." I joke. We walk over to the daybed and Ryo lays down. I sit next to him. "Is your leg ok?" I ask.

He nods. He clears his throat. "Can I have a drink?" He asks.

I nod. "Of course." I say and walk over to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

He shrugs. "I'll drink anything." He says.

I pull out two bottles of pop out of the fridge and walk back over. Ryo sits up a bit and opens up the bottle. He sips the drink and puts the cap back on.

"Hey Randy..."

Ryo looks over at me. "Yes?" He asks.

"Can I ask you some...well...personal questions?" I ask.

Ryo fidgeted with the bottle. "I-If you want to." He says, his eyes on the bottle.

Ok where to start. I have so much to ask him. "Why do you want everyone to call you "_Randy_" instead of "_Ryo_" now?" I ask.

Ryo's head lowered. "'_Ryo_' the name **_you _**called me. Everytime I hear it I think back to you. You where the only person, besides family, that called me '_Ryo_.' I didn't want to think about you so I told everyone to call me by my American name. I know its silly but I'm just..." He starts and he stops himself.

I nod. I guess I kind of understand. "Ok be honest, do you really like your new predict?" I ask.

He looks up at me. He sighs. "I hate it. Everyone there is really snooty. The only person that I have is Kristen." He says.

I give him a sympathic look. "So why don't you come back to the 27th?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know."

I flashback to Carol's house. "Ry...Randy, why did you tell me you liked it there then at Carol's?" I ask.

He looks away and turns red. "I wanted you to think I was happy. I wanted to look better off. But the truth is that I'm miserable there." He says.

I stroke the side of his face with the back end of my hand. "I hope it gets better for you. I truly do." I say. He leans towards the touch. "If I ask you something, promise me you'll keep the expression to a minimum." I say.

He looks at me raising an eyebrow. "I'll try." He says with no tone in his voice.

"Do you ever think we could get back together?"

He pales. "I-I don't know. I mean your so happy with Rose. I couldn't possibly tear you away from him. It woo-" He starts but I cut him off with a long and deep kiss. He grabs a hold of me and slightly opens his mouth. I side my tongue inside, tasting the familiar taste of Ryo. I moan when his tongue slides over mine. After a few minutes of soft kissing, I broke for air. I was breathing slightly quicker and I noticed Ryo was too.

His eyes widen. "W-What about Rose?" He asks, breathlessly.

It's my turn to tense up. I completely forgot about him! I got so lost in Ryo that I wasn't thinking about him. "I don't know." I whisper.

Ryo backs away from my embrace. "No, you **HAVE** to know. If I decide that I want you back, I need to hear something, not an '_I don't know_.'" He says.

I turn away from him. "I don't know who I want." I admit quietly.

Ryo shakes his head and scoffs. "And to think that I broke up with Kristen cause I thought I'd get a chance back. I expect too much." I hear him grumble. I don't think was suppose to hear that.

My head turns to him, my eyes wide. "You...You broke up with her to be with me?" I ask.

"Forget it. I should have just went home tonight. Why in the hell am I here?" Ryo says and stands.

"WAIT!" I say and yank him back down. I'm not letting him go again! I pull him in-between my legs and press him into my chest. I wrap my arms around him. He lays the back of his head on my shoulder. "I just don't want you to leave me like you did and go back to how I was." I whisper in his ear. He shivers and places a hand on my arm.

He kisses my cheek. "I wont do it again. I was miserable without you. I cried myself to sleep countless of nights. I just..." He whispers and I hush him.

"It's ok. Berkeley told me about why you really left." I tell him.

His eyes widen. "H-He did?!" He panics.

I nod. "It's ok. Really." I tell him.

Ryo turns around and straddles me. He kisses me, full force on the lips with passion and desire. It seems like he's had this built up for awhile. I'll let him dominate this for a bit before I take over.

I lay Ryo down on the daybed and began to kiss at his neck. He moans softly and his hands travel my body. His hands go under my shirt and I gasped when his hands touched my skin.

"Damn your hands are cold, Ryo!" I gasp.

He stops. "Y-You called me...Ryo." He says, his dark eyes looking up at me.

Shit. "It slipped! I'll b-" I start, but I'm cut off by an intense kiss.

Ryo breaks the kiss, much to my disappointment. "I don't like it when you call me '_Randy_.'" He says, his face turning red with embarrassment.

I smile and lightly kiss his lips. Ryo reaches up and pulls me closer to him. I began to lick and suck at his neck and he was trying to get my shirt off.

I sit up and take it off for him. "Better?" I ask seductively.

Ryo's eyes traveled my body. He nods and breathes, "Yeah." His hands run all over my chest and I softly moan at the contact. He looks over at my arousal. "That looks pretty painful. Wanna take them off?" He asks. I groan. I love it when he comes out of his shell.

Hold on a second. Let me turn off the brain in my dick for 30 seconds. What if Ryo is only doing this for the spur of the moment thing? What if he really doesn't want to get back together? I need some reassurance.

"Ryo; if we do this, is this meaning your giving us the 'go ahead' to get back together?" I ask.

His smile fades a bit. "Dee, I don't want to be without you ever again. I want to be with you again." He says, dead serious.

Ryo's words from the heart, went though me and rebooted my 'other' brain. I lean down and passionately kiss him, my tongue sliding in and out of his mouth. I felt his hands fumbling with the button on my pants. When he got to the zipper, as soon as he got it down, he slipped a hand inside my boxers and felt around. I throw my head back and moan.

I help Ryo discard my jeans. "We need to strip you, babe." I breathe.

Ryo nods and says, "But your still clothed." He yanks down my boxers and my breath hitches when the cold air touched my erection. I get rid of them. Now I'm stark naked on top of a completely clothed Ryo. I must say that I don't like being naked alone, if you catch my drift.

I slip Ryo's shirt off. I close my eyes and lean down to lick at Ryo's chest. My tongue runs on...cloth?! I open my eyes to see that Ryo had a undershirt on. "Jesus Ryo, how many shirts do you have on?" I joke.

Ryo blushes and I take the undershirt off. I stare down at Ryo's body in awe. How did I go so long without this!? I run a hand over his chest. He softly moans. I close my eyes and grin. Oh yeah, I'm in heaven. I go down and kiss Ryo's chest slowly. Ryo's hands rub my back. I look up at him, still licking of course, to see that his eyes have fluttered shut and his mouth was parted slightly. He was panting slightly.

"D-Dee..." He breathes.

I stop and crawl so where face to face. "Something wrong?" I ask. Please say no!

He began to blush. "I-I n-need..." He starts and looks away.

I lightly turn his head to face mine. "What do you want?" I ask, my voice dripping with seduction and husky.

"I need you t-to..." He sighs and turns a deeper red. "...To suck me."

I smile down at him and kiss him quickly. "I'll get to that. We've got all night, you know." I assure him. I go back to his chest. As I lick and kiss, I start to unbutton his jeans. I slowly take them off. I look down at Ryo's boxers and begin to laugh. "Please tell me why you have _Sponge bob Square pants _boxers."

He blushes again. "It was the last clean pair I had." He admits.

I nod and slowly take the yellow boxers off. I look down at Ryo's erection and lick my lips. "I can't wait to get my mouth on that." I say, huskily. Ryo groans loudly.

I get off Ryo and stand. "Where you going?!" Ryo panics.

I smile at him and grab his hand. I yank him off the Daybed. He yelps when his one foot touches the ground. Oh crap! I forgot about leg! "Oh shit, Ryo. I forgot babe." I quickly apologies.

He nods. "I-It's ok." He says, giving me a reassuring smile. I scoop him up. "DEE! Put me down! I swear I can walk!"

"Well you don't walk fast enough."

I kiss him softly and carry him to my room. I lightly sit him on my bed. He kisses me, throwing his arms around me and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tangle my hand in his shaggy chestnut colored hair. Ryo pulls me on top of him, never breaking the kiss. I begin to rub against him causing soft moans to come from his throat.

I break away for air and slide down his body. I look at his dripping erection and lick the pre-cum away. Ryo shudders. "Please Dee." He says, huskily.

I glance up at him. "You don't have to ask me twice." I say and begin to slowly take him in my mouth. I feel Ryo slightly sit up and I could feel his eyes on me. I miss doing this for him. I wont do this for anyone else but Ryo. When he asks, I don't know, suddenly I crave cock.

I ran my tongue on the head when I took it out of my mouth and when I went back down I swirled my tongue around the shaft. I repeat it a few times.

"Oh god, Dee..."

I glance up to see Ryo has his head thrown back and he looks close. I lay Ryo back down and kiss him. "Do you want to do this?" I ask.

Ryo nods and leans over to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and moves the papers around. "Um, Dee, it's gone." He says.

"What?"

"The lube."

I raise an eyebrow. Then it hit me. I put it in the bathroom. I groan. "I'll be back. I moved it when..." I start but I couldn't finish. I don't want to think about two months ago. I want to think about _now_. Ryo nods his head and I race off to the bathroom and go under the sink. I grab the small bottle and look at all the stuff in there. It was all of Ryo's 'care' products when he spent the night. I smirk. He's gonna need that tomorrow morning.

I go back to the bedroom and kiss Ryo. I open the bottle and pour some on my fingers. "Lay down." I tell him. He lays down and sets his legs on my shoulders. I gotta remember about his leg. I tease his hole before entering. I gain a bit of a hiss from Ryo. I lean over to kiss his at his neck to distract him. After awhile of slowly moving it around, I was hearing soft moans. I slide another finger in slowly, but Ryo still gasps.

"It's ok, give it a second." I whisper. Why am I talking to him like he's the shy virgin boy?

"I-I know. It's just been awhile." Ryo says, softly.

"That's why I'm taking my time."

We sit in silence for a while, taking in the fact that where together. I slide another finger in and Ryo grips the bed sheets. He bites his lower lip and whimpers. "Hurry up, Dee." He moans.

I smirk. "Aren't we a bit pushy." I joke. Ryo either ignored my comment or didn't care. I withdraw my fingers and lean down to give him a heated kiss. When we break for air, I lean down to whisper, "Ready?" in Ryo's ear.

"Y-Yeah."

I slowly begin to move inside of him slowly. I bite my lower lip and close my eyes. It's been too long. I squint my eyes open to see Ryo. He's gripping the bed sheets with all his might. "Are you ok?" I breathe. Ryo nods. I finally rest all the way inside of him and he lets out a shaky breath. After a few moments I begin to move my hips. I go slow, trying my hardest not to come soon. I need this to last. I don't know when the next time I'll get to do this again.

Ryo begins to move against me and moaning my name. His back is slightly arched and his head is throw back. I reach down and begin to pump his cock. His back arches more and he lets out a strangled moan. As I fight to gain oxygen to speak, I soak up the image of Ryo. I breathe, "Ryo" and begin to move faster. My cock aches for release and I'll be god damned if I cant come soon.

"Dee, I'm..." Ryo moans. His arms let go of the sheets and wrap around my neck. I don't need him to finish the sentence. I know how he feels. I nod in agreement because I can't speak. Ryo's body stiffens and is on the of coming. To help him out, I lean over and kiss his swollen lips roughly, my tongue darting in and out of his mouth with my thrusts.

That done it. Ryo's back arches fully off the bed and he moans loudly, "DEE!" His cum splatters on him and me. I'm done for. With Ryo's ass muscles tight around me and him looking extremely sexy like that, I came inside of Ryo, moaning his name just as loud as he did mine. Ryo collapses back onto the bed and took his legs off my shoulders. I withdrew my flaccid cock and let my sweaty body collapse onto Ryo's spent body.

"Holy...shit...Dee..." Ryo breathes in my ear.

"I haven't cummed that hard in a looooooooooooooooooong ass time." I muffle into the pillow Ryo's head was resting on.

"Dee, I don't want to ruin a really awesome moment but I have something I NEED to tell you." He says.

"Then don't say it."

Ryo sighs. "I have to. I can't leave my other predict for another 3 months, which means I have to stay there for a bit longer." He says.

I groan. "God damn it, Ryo. That fuck sucks." I wine.

"I know but it's policy."

I roll off Ryo and lay next to him. "So your **_ACTUALY_** willing to give us another try?" I ask

Ryo turns to face me and kisses the tip of my nose. "I wouldn't of just done _that_ if it was a no. I love you with all my heart and soul. Everyday without you, I felt like I was wasting away. By the end of the 1st month, I felt like a zombie, afraid to love again." He says.

I lean over and kiss him softly. "Don't be afraid to love me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Howdy everyone. It's been a few weeks. But see I told you I was coming back with a lemon scene. For all of you Berkeley/Dee fans, there **_WILL_** be a lemon between them. God, how did my precious story go from all nice and sweet to hardcore and sexual. I've got the Goo Goo Dolls CD "_Dizzy Up The Girl_" on repeat as I typed this chapter up. I mean you've gotta have a sappy CD to go with your sappy loving chapter. LOL. I hate writing sap but it's so frickin' easy to write. I don't even mean to write it. My friend was like, "I thought you hate sappy stories." and I said, "Well when you're a chick, your mind switches to sap without thinking." I don't know. I'm rambling on nothing. I'd better go. Massive homework. Later!!


	13. Chapt 13: Letting Him Leave, Knowing He'...

_**Warning- **I don't own FAKE_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 13: Watching him leave, Knowing he's coming back**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I wake up to the sun shining too brightly in my room. Ugh, that sucks. I roll over to turn away from the sun and I jump when I see Ryo laying there. He's sleeping like an angel, but he's drooling on my pillow. I smirk at the sight. Well he still drools when he sleeps, that's good. I kiss his forehead and get out of bed.

I throw on some clean boxers and head to the bathroom when I hear the phone ring. I look at the clock. It's 1:45 in the afternoon. It must be Bikky the brat. I jog to my room and pick up the phone.

"Yes?" I ask, half expecting to hear Bikky.

"How was last night?"

My breath hitches. It's Berkeley. I wasn't even thinking about him! I smack my forehead. Wait a tick. He doesn't even know the Ryo was even there. I let out the breath of air.

"Dee? You there?" He asks.

I clear my throat and head out to the daybed. "Yeah, I'm here. Last night was fun. Who would of thought I would have fun with a 16 year old?" I say.

Ryo comes out, scratching his messy dark-blond hair. "Who is-" He starts and I show him the 'shut your trap' sign. Ryo pales.

'Is that Rose?' He mouths. I quickly nod.

"Who was that?" Berk asks, suspiciously. Think, Dee, THINK!

"That's...Ryo's kid, Bikky. Carol's aunt wouldn't let him stay over." I say.

"Tell Bikky to tell Ryo I said 'hi.'" He says.

"Can do." I say.

"Well I got work. I'll talk to you later." He says.

"Bye."

I hang up quickly and let out a shaky breath of air. "Holy shit that was hard to do." I say, standing up.

Ryo comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me softly. "Dee, I don't know if-" He starts.

"Don't even say that, Ryo. I want YOU back. Please don't bail out on this second chance." I say.

"I do too but what are you gonna do about Rose?" He says, laying his head on the crook of my neck.

I sigh. "I'm gonna have to break up with him." I say.

The phone rings and I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask.

"What the hell did you do to Randy?" I hear Bikky growl.

I laugh. "I didn't **DO** anything to **_RYO_**." I say.

"You called him Ryo."

"It's his name, brat."

Bikky scoffs. "Its your ass when he slaps you." He says.

I roll my eyes and hand the phone to Ryo. He takes it into the bedroom and I hear him tell Bikky that him and I where up all night _'talking.' _Bikky is not **_THAT _**stupid.

Ryo comes back out with a blush on his face. "I don't think he bought it, Dee." He says.

"He was bound to find out, right?" I ask.

He nods. "Well I guess I gotta get dressed and head on out. God, doing it this way I feel sleazy and it feels like a one night stand." Ryo says, half joking.

I walk over to him and kiss his lips softly. "Ryo, making love to you will **NEVER **in a million years be a 'one night stand.' You mean too much to me for it to be like that."

We head to my room and I loan him some clothes as I put on new ones. We walk out to the living room and I grab my keys off the table. "Got everything?" I ask.

He looks around and looks at me. "Yeah, I've got it all."

_**Ooooooooooooo**_

We pull up to Carol's house and I park the car. Ryo turns to me with sad eyes.

"I guess this is it for awhile." He says.

I nod, just as sad. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon. I mean it's only a few more months, right?" I say.

He nods, but he doesn't look assured. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. He goes to leave but I grab his arm and kiss him fully on the lips. He puts his arms around me and parts his lips. I slide my tongue inside and rub it on every inch of his mouth before I break for air.

Ryo is staring at me with lust glazed eyes. He's breathing slightly heavier. "Dee..." He breathes.

There's a knock on the window, making us both jump. I look out the window to see Bikky and Carol. Ryo blushes and I roll my eyes. Damn kids ruin everything. Ryo and I get out and I walk over to him and stand.

"If Pervert's done with you, I'd like to head home." Bikky says.

Ryo's blush deepens. "Sorry." He says.

Carol stands next to Bikky, grinning. "I knew it would happen." She says.

We look over at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"I had this planed out. I knew if I invited the three over that I knew Ryo and Bikky would stay the night. And when you found out Dee, I knew you would invite Ryo to your place and if that happened...We all know what happened after that." She states.

I just gock at her. "I feel used." I admit.

Ryo leans up against the car and crosses his arms. "Me too."

Carol smiles. "Well now that you two have kissed and made up, are you two gonna get back together?" She asks.

I pull Ryo close to me. "What are you talking about. We **_ARE_** back together." I say.

Bikky shakes his head, smirking. "So I'm gonna have to see you again." He asks me.

I roll my eyes. "You sound so displeased." I state.

Bikky grabs Ryo's hand and yanks him towards their car. "Bye Carol! I'll talk to ya later." He yells.

"Bye Ryo!" I yell.

Ryo looks over at me and our eyes lock. He blushes and yells, "Bye you two." He climbs into the car and starts up the car and drives off.

As I watch him leave, I feel the urge to stop him. But I know I can let him go this time. I know he's coming back to me.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Authors Note:_** Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in so frickin' long. I'm having personal problems and this story hit a little close to home. I finally got enough courage to type up another chapter without thinking about my problem. I knew I couldn't leave this story incomplete. I looked at how many reviews I had and that gave me the support to type up this chapter. I knew couldn't do that to you guys. I'll try to update this as much as I can. But like I said the plot is so close to my personal problems that I want to trash the story. But don't forget about me, ok? Well review, later!


	14. Chapt 14: Back to Reality

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own FAKE._

_**Note- **In Dee's POV._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter: 14 Back to Reality**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

****

I waltz into work the next day, feeling very good. I even have a bounce in my step. Drake eyes me. He walks up and I just grin at him.

"Ok what happened?" He asks.

I look at my friend, my green eyes sparkling. "Oh, Nothing." I say.

"Dude your acting like a love struck teenage priss. 'Fess up." He says.

I look around. Nobody is in sight. I push Drake into my office and lock the door. "Ok, brace yourself. I just had the best sex in my entire life two nights ago." I admit.

Drake looks at me with a look of disgust. "Dude! You dragged me in here to tell me you fucked Rose and you actually **_LIKED_** it?!" He asks.

I pale. I completely forgot about Berkeley! Not good. "No it wasn't with Rose." I say quietly.

Drake looks at me, his eyes wide. "You just cheated on him!" He yells.

I collapse into my chair. "Oh shit. This is so not good." I say.

Drake sits on the edge of my desk. "So since this person was such a good lay, who the hell was it?" He asks.

"It wasn't not a lay. It will never be a lay."

He eyes me. "What are you tal-"

"I was with Ryo."

Drakes eyes widen. "Wow. That…How the hell did this come about?" He asks.

"Well he was at Carol's and I offered him a place to sleep. Well…we get back to my place and we got to talking and he told me he stilled loved me and one thing lead to another and we made love." I explain.

Drake whistles. "Well, Layntner, you've got yourself a big ass problem." He says.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I ask.

"You gotta choose who's best for you." He says. "And in my opinion, I think you need to choose Ryo."

**_Oooooo_**

****

I can't focus on my paperwork. I've been tempted to call up Ryo just to hear him talk. Just to hear his voice. I know he's been gone a day but I can't help feel the way I do. I hate to admit it, but I will never be able to move on from him. I know he's my true love.

The door swings open. Berkeley comes in grinning. My stomach flops and I force a smile. "Hey, Berkley. What's up?" I ask.

He comes up to me for a kiss and I hesitantly kiss him. I feel so disgusted in myself. His tongue slides into my mouth. His saliva is sour to me now. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Berk breaks away and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are full of curiosity. "Is something wrong, Dee?" He asks.

"I'm not feeling too well." I lie. Actually, I'm not really lying. I do feel like I'm gonna vomit.

He puts a hand to my forehead. "Your not warm. Why don't you take a break." He says.

I nod and I try to escape him. I look suspicious but I can't help it. I feel dirty. I've cheated on Berkeley. I know it was for a good cause but…NO! There is no good reason to cheat on your lover!

I head to the door to escape my office. Escape my haunting guilt.

_**00000000**_

****

I walk into my apartment and walk over to my daybed. I lay down and groan. I rub my eyes. This totally sucks. Rose has to sense something.

I look out the window. The sun is setting behind a few buildings. I close my eyes. What am I gonna do? The phone rings and I run to my room. I lounge to it. I look at the caller ID. It's Ryo.

I'm fighting with all my might NOT to pick up the phone and talk to him. I **_NEED_** avoid both of them right now. I sit down on my bed and stare at the answering machine.

"Yo. It's the Dee-miester. Need to talk, leave a message. I'll call you back if your **_ACTUALLY_** worth it. Later." The machine rambles with my voice.

It beeps twice. "Hey Dee. Its Ryo. I guess your at work. I was kinda missing you. I don't know if Rose told you or not but your coming upstate for some work in a few weeks or something…" Ryo rambles. My eyes widen at the new information. Rose never told me that! "…kky told me if you come up that you weren't aloud to violate me or he'll kick your ass." He laughs. "I really wish you where home. I need a good chat. Well call me when you get this message. I love you." He says and the message ends.

I lay down on my bed and rewind the tape. I press the 'play' button and soak up Ryo's voice. Some part in my mind kinda wishes Ryo wasn't back, but a part right next to it wishes I never hooked up with Berk. But it's not what my brain wants, it's what my heart wants.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Authors Note: _**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long. I just haven't been in the mood to type. I've got massive things going on in my life. Updating my stories is the LEAST of my worries. I've got total drama. I had to force myself to sit my arse down to type this up. I don't have a clue where to go from here. I wanted something to happen but I really don't want it to happen. I was gonna have a Lime scene with Berk and Dee but I don't want that anymore. I NEED IDEAS! Help!!! So tell me where this should go. Later.


End file.
